


When Things Go Bump in the Night

by UnexpectedApocalypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Gen, Nightmares, Scared Sam, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexpectedApocalypse/pseuds/UnexpectedApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else can Sam turn to when he's scared but his big brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Go Bump in the Night

"Dean, I'm scared." Sam nudged his older brother and held his blanket handy. His father was still out, even past midnight, and Sam had no where else to turn to. Night terrors always came to him and he somehow seemed to wake Dean up at the worst times imaginable, but Dean always lifted his covers to comfort him.  
Dean's eyes fluttered open. "Night terrors again, Sammy?" He lifted his covers and felt the eight year old child cozy up to him, nodding his head against his chest. "Don't worry. Dean'll gank those monsters for you. What happened this time?"  
Sam cuddled around the blanket he gripped tightly. "I was drowning."  
Dean smiled, shifting under the covers to accommodate the extra body. "That's not that bad... Is it?"  
"In a pool of blood."  
Dean's smile faded as quickly as it had popped up. "Oh." His arms wrapped around his brother and his head nuzzled into his neck. "I'll keep you safe and well no matter what. This, I promise you."  
As he held on tightly, he could feel his brother going limp and relax from tension and could easily hear his breathing pattern change to be more even and soft. Nights like these, Dean would curse his father for informing his brother of what lurked out there, but it was also nights like these that kept Sammy assured that Dean would always be there for him when their father was not - no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any form of fanfiction. I tried my hardest for a little quickie and I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated c:


End file.
